Great Chronometer
The Vela International Chronological Commerce Laboratory and Observatory (a.k.a. VICCLO, Great Chronometer) is the commerce standard for the Solterran Alliance and partnering nations in the Greater Region while at the same time is one of the most active multiversal laboratories alongside the Universal Observatory in the Great Wide Universe and the Tekan Observatory under the Altantian Empire. The main difference between the Great Chronometer and the establishing Vela Observatory is that it maintains commercial observational data while Vela covers exploration data. Interrealm (soon Realms Protectorate) and the Alliance Department of Science and Commerce are the biggest users of the observatory for mission specs and travel route maintenance along with the military on occasion. The complex is also home to the central command center to the President of the Alliance for specific emergencies from natural and man-made disasters all the way to full blown wars. Even more special about the building is that it is the home of the nations first active fleet of time machines to be used in extreme emergencies. History and Security Proposed by the Vela Organization to further develop the study of the Time-Space Continuum and the security of Interdimensional Trade, it was Alex Vela who took charge of the development of such a building. The architecture of the complex was developed by Ferdinand Werk who is a maser of artistic design fused with the essence of high-security. And in over the course of five years has developed the 2,114 ft. Tall sky carbide glass building complex. Security levels differ where you are in the complex allowing for public access to levels of such a highly secure nature, a Hyperion Supreme (an harder equivalent to the Yankee White security background) clearance is required to enter anywhere beyond the Hexagonal Nexus. Building Sections Chronos Building *Security Clearance: Moderate, Location from Hexagonal Nexus - South The Chronos building is the 2,114 foot tall hollow cylindrical building housing various laboratories, administrative offices and departments. Covered from the inner-outer wall and the outer wall with ultra-strong blue carbide glass made to prevent damage from short and medium range explosions and the structure of the building itself is made to take on a direct hit from aerial attacks. From a cross-section view shows that the inside of the building has three rings or three sections of the building. Locating a room in the building is best using the OCI room location system. OCI or O'uter, '''C'enter, 'I'nner is the name of the system of finding a room in the Chronos Building due to its three-ring configuration. Made up of the Outer ring which houses standard group and individual offices based on the department, Center ring for conference rooms and various setups such as supercomputer storage and cafeterias and finally the Inner ring housing laboratories. Locating a room is a matter of using the OCI (outer-center-inner) location system. For example: if you want to a laboratory located in room I204-78L this translates to "I" being the inner ring, "204" for 204th floor, "78" for Room 78 since all floors have between 14-100 rooms each and "L" for left because when leaving the elevator, they are the only two directions to go which is the building's left. Hexagonal Nexus *Security Clearance - High Connected from the Chronos building is where the public and administrations at moderate clearance end. Connecting two three other buildings behind it. Ohm Building *Security Clearance - High, Location from Hexagonal Nexus - East The Ohm building, located to the right of the Nexus is named after the late Jaxur Ohm the father of the modern Quantum computer back in the 2050's. The building is the main processing center of all data collected from star ships and space probes as well to process data for scanning and monitoring all of the space-time continuum. Aeon Research Center *Security Clearance - Ultra High, Location form Hexagonal Nexus - West Different from the standard laboratories inside the Chronos building, On the left is the Aeon research center gathers and studies any known findings the gathering teams collects. Some of otherwise dangerous nature but under protection by buffers the same used in D.M.A.E.'s Proving Grounds Laboratories. Tracking Station Building *Security Clearance - Ultra High to Public Safe, Location from Hexagonal Nexus - North Straight ahead and allowed for only those with the Starry White clearance which is a specialized non-discriminating background check to enter the massive monitoring station for all commercial, military and exploration activities. Should ever an emergency arrives. It is also home to the control room for many of the alliance's unmanned space projects including the famous Deep Universe Probes. The Catacombs *Security Clearance - Starry White, Location from Hexagona Nexus - Underground The catacombs are the underground facilities that connect to the other buildings in the greater Washington D.C. area and the chronometer a location situated on the farthest point from the city and makes it a perfect location for the President of the Alliance and other high officials to relocate in times of emergency. Emergency Core *Security Clearance - Starry White Located hundreds of feet below the main walkway is the Central Command Center for the President and higher officials and the City itself. C-Level *Security Clearance - Hyperion Supreme Located two miles underground via a catacomb shaft is the o-ring which hides the ultra-secret C-level or Chronolevel. Housing the Solterran time machine fleet. Whenever a major catastrophe effects the planet they are the first ones to call above everyone else to go back and change it. In the Prime Universe it is now possible to alter the past depending on how far back they can go based on "Chronological Rules". Each Cruiser is capable of going back in time only in a universe they are going back from. Currently, they can't cross between universes while going back at the same time. They are powered by a special man-made element codenamed "element 120". The staff are currently working on cruisers that are now capable of Intertime Travel in a base in South Africa known as the Longinus Project. Starships and Formatting For example ships traveling across massive and various travel networks would have to re-sync for and/or against new time systems for example in the Canmephian Universe syncing is a requirement to have time sync components when using special keys to cross dimensions through their networks. Standards Controversy Some delegates from other worlds have stood against a unified system created by a less-advanced culture as opposed to it's naysayers from advanced worlds that have their own time systems. Another problem associated with the system that it will go against naturally set time systems because of different planetary spins. Thirteen Realms Time System Many years did go by during the creation of Prime Time but other parallel worlds have accepted the new system since they have accepted the use of dimension jumping technology. Dark Hemisphere Procyron Time Universe (-6) || Hades Time (-5) || Dia Time (-4) || Cyon Time Universe (-3) || Prometheus Time (-2) || Anubis Time (-1) Light Hemisphere Great Wide Time (+1) || Sol-Can Time 'Universe (+2) || Kingfisher Time (+3) Uniaus Time Universe (+4) || Aurora Time (+5) || Tendial Time (+6) Hub Prime Time (0) Director Xararuna : Main Article: Xararuna Ignatius '''Xararuna Ignatius is the first non-native, non-human female director of VICCLO and most dedicated of the staff. Native from the Fire realm world of Aurol her arrival was originally to become the new guardian phoenix for this universe including Prime Earth but Xanos, the current guardian still has free reign and is not expected to give his final burn for the next four thousand years. And unable to return back Xara is unable to leave. Her vast knowledge of Interuniversal science and physics makes her a chosen candidate when Edward Vela found her. For a short time before the Chronometer was built, She worked in the Vela Observatory as one of its physics specialists and developers of better jump technology in collaboration with the Schumacher Institute. With the complex fully erected it was time that Vela has announced that Xararuna would become the first director; various groups who recognize the existence of Phoenixes called it a travesty stating of why a powerful and respected species take the place among mortals. But Xara accepted the title and oppose the objections made on her behalf and simply knowing that until she succeeds Arelusa’ii as guardian, she accepts her role as the facility's director. One of the many roles that Xararuna takes on is she is the only one who can authorize the launch of the Time Machine fleet down on C-level and only Solterran Interrealm, Protectorate and select military operatives can use them. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Facilities and Locale